


Self Deceptions

by Detectives_Heart



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena - Fandom, Persona 5
Genre: Arena Didn't Happen AU, Cause uhh prollys got a few in there, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Episode Makoto AU, Friendly Neighbourhood Alibaba AU, Gen, I'll add the other AUs when I remember them, I've not played much P3 so sorry for inaccuracies and what not, Labby fucks around livin life asmr, More AUs to be added but I guess, More Kamoshida warnings since I intend to touch on that a bit, No idea how P3 ends or anything just who dies bare with, P5R Labrys AU, Palace Order Swap, Probation carer Maruki, Ships to be determined, Spoiler AU, Standard Kamoshida warnings, added another two palaces, attempts at ptsd and trauma stuff, bit of a build up for the p5r events, may be ooc who knows I'm having fun with Labby being a goof, platonic physical affection, success on that will likely fluctuate, tried to make it a mix of shenanigans and serious stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: Trapped in storage for who knows how long, a butterfly appears to free Labrys from storage so the unjust game can start with all its players present.(A retelling of P5R but with Labrys as the Trickster and a bunch of AUs thrown in to make it more fun)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. A Second Chance

‘ _System shutdown incomplete. Please return to maintenance chamber 031.’_

Ruby eyes blinked open to the darkness. Or did they? She couldn’t really tell with nothing to see.

‘ _System shutdown incomplete. Please return to maintenance chamber 031.’_

Shutdown incomplete…? With her mind still half asleep it took it’s time to process that for a moment or two, the warning still angrily blaring inside her head.

‘ _System shutdown incomplete. Please return to-’_

With an internal click, the voice shut off and the silence took over. Just where was she? What happened?

A quick check of her last memories and realisation slammed into her with more force than she’d ever remembered feeling.

They’d ignored her once she got put back into that pod thing, but she hadn’t ignored _them_. They’d said they were just going to lock her up and throw her in storage. That the cables they used to access her memories were broken and they just had to get her out the way. That the mechanisms that would cause a complete system shutdown were damaged but that it didn’t matter. She’s just a machine after all.

They didn’t complete the shutdown.

A panic washed over her as she tried to move, her fingers, her arms, her legs _anything_ with no response. Attempting to reboot her limbs failed once, twice, three times, the overrides kicking in time, after time, after time.

Had they really locked her up like this? Was she going to be awake the whole time? Trapped in here forever?

The tears she’d felt before she ran away wouldn’t fall, despite how much they wanted to. How long was she going to be here?

No, she couldn’t be trapped in here. She must just be asleep or something and doing that thing, what was it called? Dreaming! She must be dreaming!

They wouldn’t have locked her up like this. They’d have made sure there was no chance of her ever waking up again… right?

As a weight suddenly settled over her mind, she briefly wondered where it came from before it pulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened to nothing once again. How long had it been now? Was this just a weird dream or was something seriously wrong here?

Was this just the way things were going to be from now on?

With that thought alone, her heart felt heavy. Did that mean she was never going to see the sky again? Walk on grass again? Pet Snowy again? Hear the birds again?

Was everything they went through for nothing then?

024… if she’s stuck in here did that mean she di-

Labrys had to stop that thought in its tracks as the image of her kind red eyes and soft smile came to mind. The need to cry came back but her body didn’t react, it didn’t even feel it. The thought came back with a vengeance not even a moment or two later.

Did she die in vain?

No, she couldn’t have! Labrys was still alive! She could get out of here, no, she _will_ get out of here one day. It wasn’t for nothing, it _can’t_ have been for nothing.

She’d get out of here and she’d go beyond the ocean and she’d meet the one who loved them and she’d be okay.

As the weight returned and she felt herself drifting away again, she’d never felt more relieved to be able to sleep.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened once again to the emptiness before her. How long had it been this time?

Her internal clock didn’t respond, having shut down with the majority of the rest of her. Something told her that was likely a blessing in disguise.

Would it really matter though? She supposed the longer it’d been, the higher her chances of getting out were.

Maybe it’d been a few days now… Maybe weeks… She hoped it was weeks.

Her mind idly wandered back into her memories, focusing on the brilliant blue ocean and beautiful blue sky. She wondered if the future generations they were undoubtedly building had seen it yet. Would they ever get to go beyond it?

What was beyond it anyway? She assumed the rest of the world but how much was there she could never see? That no one before them could ever see?

Labrys found herself subconsciously reaching out with her heart, hoping her plume of dusk would sense anyone nearby but unfortunately coming up with nothing but the empty void she was trapped in. The need to cry came back again.

She’d never really noticed it before but she’d quickly gotten used to being able to sense hundreds of other hearts at any given time. There was always someone there, always someone who understood right nearby and always someone going through the exact same as her merely a wall away at most.

Now there was nothing. Just her. By herself, with no one to connect to, and no one to talk to.

She missed them so much…

They used to reach out to her every now and then and she used to reach back, a silent transfer of comfort from one heart to another. It was stronger in some than it was others but she could always tell when they needed it and they always seemed to know when she did too.

Except this time. Where were they? Where was she? Can’t anyone feel her?

The weight returning cut off her chance of ever getting a signal in return.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened to the crushing darkness for what felt like the thousandth time. Just how many times had it been now?

A tiredness remained on her mind as if the weight hadn’t quite lifted yet and she decidedly took that as a sign she’d been asleep longer than the last times.

Her hope was probably just as tired as she was. Surely it’d been long enough now that they’d let her out soon…

They’d told her she was too valuable to destroy so they must have a reason for saying that… right?

Against her will she found a memory pushed into her mind’s eye, playing out almost as clearly as when she’d first experienced it and it took her no time at all to realise why.

They’d told her she’d never have to fight again and they’d _lied._ They told her it was _over_ and they’d _lied._ They said she’d never wake up again and they’d _lied._ So why wouldn’t they lie about that too?

Did she really have no value? Was she really just an expendable weapon built only to destroy? Then why bother giving her a heart? Answering her questions about the stuff she didn’t understand? Giving her the night time to go and interact with the others?

Was it just to make sure she couldn’t go rogue? To make sure she’d trust them and do whatever they said? If so, why let her have her own mind?

It didn’t make sense. Why doesn’t it ever make sense?

She remembered their faces and the more she stared at those memories, the more she realised they’d never cared for her at all. They’d told her they were there if she ever needed anything but they didn’t care at all did they…

Was she not human enough? Was that it? Was it because she wasn’t a real girl?

The more questions she had the more she felt her emotions building up with no outlet, no way of comfort, no way of calming…

 _She’d_ know what to say.

That thought almost made her heart shatter. She’d never hear what 024 had to say ever again. She’d have no one to guide her any more, to explain things to her, or swap stories about what the lab boys got up to when they thought no one was looking with any more. The lab boys had betrayed her, and 024 was…

There really was no one else. If she ever got out of here, who would she turn to? She’d have no one left but Snowy and she doubted the lab boys would let her out to see him every night again.

Was all of this really worth it? She’d lost _everything_ that mattered to her, the only thing left being the memories she’d fought to try and protect.

Were those memories really worth this?

Trapped in a box, no sound, no feeling, no sight, no smell, no hope, no _nothing._

As the familiar weight returned to pull her under again, she tried and failed to apologise to those who’s chance she stole from them.

* * *

That’s it. She’s never getting out of here. This was her forever now. There’s no hope for her now.

Even if she _did_ get out, they’d just send her back to that lab, she’d have no chance. She’d still never see the sky, make shapes with the stars, wonder about the moon or listen to 024 as she talked about them ever again. She’d never hear those weird sounds the lab boys’ phones made, their voices as they talked about her like she wasn’t there, 024’s soft and caring voice, the hum of 024’s heart as it reacted with hers, the sound of Snowy’s bark or the river in the distance again.

Right now she’d give anything to be there again. Back at the beach with Snowy, or in the outdoors area with 024 or heck, even back in the lab again, but she had nothing to give. All she had left were memories and she couldn’t just let those go.

Labrys tried to think of what 024 would have done, what she would have said and she knew she would have done better. 024 would never have thrown away her chance like that, _never_. She’d have said the right things, she’d have gotten through to the lab boys way earlier, she’d have gone beyond the ocean and met the girl that loved them and she would have done it with or without her.

Something told her that none of the others would have done this. They would have been able to stop that final fight, control the emotions that she couldn’t and could have done what they were told at least long enough to leave the island, but she couldn’t do that.

Why the hell was she still here and the others weren’t when she was the only one that threw away her chance?

Maybe if it had been the other way around, she’d never have had to see the light drain from 024’s eyes as she was forced to emotionlessly drag herself back to her feet, time and time again to continue a fight that was already over. Labrys didn’t deserve to have won that fight when she was just gonna wind up in this stupid-

A pale blue light suddenly appeared in front of her, as if it came from outside her container. Her eyes zeroed in on it, latching onto it, terrified it would vanish. Was she hallucinating? Was she even capable of doing that?

Never mind, it didn’t matter, there was light! It grew stronger after a few moments, reaching further into the darkness she’d been trapped in for so very long now and she mentally begged it to come closer. Please don’t leave…!

A coldness suddenly crawled through her sensors as they seamlessly booted back up again. Labrys clung to it, desperate not to lose that feeling ever again, growing more and more relieved as the numbness was replaced with dull aches from inactivity and the icy cold she’d been trapped in for so long.

Turning the sensors up to max only made the chill stronger, her mind cheering and crying at the sensation she’d thought she’d never feel again.

Ahead of her, the light grew closer, forming a shape within the black. A butterfly…? She’d thought the ocean was beautiful but this…

It fluttered in front of her, shining such a brilliant blue and so close to her nose she could almost feel it’s wing flaps. It moved from left to right in front of her and her finger twitched.

Excitement bubbled up so fast inside of her as her axe came back online and her balancers shifted at the back of her head as they recalculated her centre of gravity. A few moments later her audio sensors picked up a sound she’d almost forgotten completely.

The sound of her own voice.

Her mouth opened as she felt herself laugh and the tears finally began to flow freely. She was going to get out!

The butterfly disappeared from view, its light still thankfully visible before the little lights inside her box lit up one by one. The red first, then yellow, then green, all the colours she’d been convinced would never be visible to her again.

Her breathing systems slammed back into her, the force almost choking her had that been at all possible. The butterfly returned to her line of sight again to land on her nose. Labrys stilled with a giggle so as not to disturb it until it fluttered away again, phasing through the container walls and taking its light along with it.

Before the disappointment could set in, the restraints suddenly fell away as the sound of the air lock releasing rattled through her skull. Almost immediately, she started to struggle, throwing her weight around inside her prison with the hope of opening it quicker.

The very moment she felt the lid come away, she tumbled out of her box and straight down to the concrete below. Labrys pushed herself up off the floor onto her hands and knees to take it all in, a real smile pulling at her face.

An impact on her back made her yelp in surprise as it forced her to smack face first into the concrete. With a panicked look behind her, a relief flooded through her as she realised she’d just toppled the box over on top of herself.

Kicking it off her, she leapt to her feet, hopping from foot to foot with a beaming smile. She stretched as high as she could before doing the opposite and touching the floor without bending her knees.

She was free! She was really, _truly_ free!

A round of laughter escaped as she clapped her hands with glee, the sound echoing back at her through the room. She clapped some more as she jumped and ran around the space, cheering and tapping her feet with a rhythm she’d never heard but loved all the same.

The rockets on her wings ignited and she shot up into the air, front flipping to land heavily atop the box she’d been trapped in this whole time with an air of victory.

They’d tried to lock her up forever and they’d _failed._ Labrys had _won_.

“Who’s laughin’ now, lab boys!” She shouted to the void, only just now realising how dark the rest of the room was compared to where the light of her box reached. “Look who got a second chance!” Labrys spun around, waving her arms around and relishing the air flying between her fingers. Ruby eyes landed on the butterfly sat patiently on a box a few feet away, seemingly waiting for her as she hopped off her box and stepped towards it.

“Thanks a lot! I really owe ya one.” She grinned as it took off, flying around her before fluttering away into the darkness. Labrys followed without question, running after it with a merry spring in her step.

“Hey! Wait up!” She called out to it as it seemed to be getting away from her. Turning a corner she found herself in the pitch black, unable to see where it went. “B-butterfly?! Where’d ya go?” The stutter echoed back at her, as her happiness began to morph into something else entirely.

Instinctively, she backed off, walking backwards and keeping her shaking hands close to her chest defensively. Her eyes frantically searched the shadows for the light, coming up empty handed. Where did her friend go? Did they leave her alone?

Almost instinctively, she started humming one of the funny strings of noises she would hear the lab boys’ gadgets make as she continued to try and backtrack. It echoed back at her, filling the void with noise and reassuring her she wasn’t still trapped.

Her axe wings coming into contact with something made her jump and spin around, her fists raising to protect her face and neck. Bracing herself for the blow that never came, she carefully peaked an eye back open to see nothing once again. Hesitantly reaching out with one hand, her fingers brushed against something far too solid to pose a threat.

Pressing both hands to the wall, she quickly started walking alongside it, hoping it would guide her to an exit of some kind and out of the dark. It was at that moment, the comforting glow of the butterfly reappeared from over her shoulder, the little insect fluttering from behind her into her direct line of sight and redirecting her back towards where she presumably lost it before.

“There ya are! I thought ya left me!” She smiled, relief washing over her as she abandoned the safety of the wall to chase it through the building. Her focus split the further they raced around the dark, her attention drifting to the things that were making themselves clear to her in the light of her friend.

With the blue glow helping her, she managed to make out support beams and large shelving units she guessed were made of metal, with boxes upon boxes on their shelves. In one corner, she found her gaze pulled towards a weird, limbless, humanoid thing with a funny looking mask held onto its face. An eerie feeling radiated from the yellow, pointed mask, her fascination with it leading her to trip over a stack of falling boxes in her path.

She yelped as she stopped her descent with her hands on the floor and frantically looked up to check the butterfly hadn’t abandoned her as she scrambled to get back to her feet. Throwing one curious look back at what she’d tripped on, she charged after the butterfly with renewed focus, determined not to get left behind again.

“Hey! Slow down a bit would ya?!” Labrys called out to it as she nearly slipped over on a particularly sharp turn. To her surprise, it listened, slowing down enough for her to keep up and not be at risk of sliding headfirst into a stack of boxes or something. “Thanks!” Her grateful smile likely went unnoticed but she didn’t mind.

A few more twists and turns and the butterfly slowed down, gliding onto one of the shelves and landing on the lid of a small cardboard box. Labrys scrambled to stop, slipping on the floor and crashing into the shelves with some force. The butterfly didn’t move an inch, probably too busy laughing at her predicament as she hastily found her feet.

“Geez, ya don’t gotta look so smug about that.” She grumbled though her equally amused smile betrayed her. “What’s this thing I followed ya over here for anyway?” She asked, tilting her head as she squinted to read the faded label with the limited light available. Unable to make it out, she turned her curious gaze to the butterfly who silently fluttered off the lid and floated beside it instead.

Reaching out, Labrys pulled the box closer, the dust on the shelf piling up and spilling over the edge as she did so. A poof of blown dust later and the lid was removed to show the much cleaner looking ring bound books inside. Glancing at the butterfly, she briefly wondered what was so important about these things until she pulled one out at random. Her little friend silently landed on her wrist and illuminated the front cover.

‘ _Sixth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Units’_

Labrys recoiled at that, a gasp escaping her as realisation hit her full force. So it was true. They _had_ built more after her. And from the looks of it, there’d been two whole generations after her too.

Carefully, and with the utmost respect, she placed the book back where she’d gotten it from. Her hand hovered over the last book, the one she assumed was for the seventh generation for a few moments. She hummed thoughtfully, wondering just what that final generation was capable of before shaking her head.

“Ya know what? I don’t think I’d want someone goin’ through my files if I wasn’t there to see ‘em too.” She turned to the butterfly, “It’d be uh… disrespectful? Maybe? I dunno but I don’t think they’d appreciate it. Do you?” Her head tilted but she received no response from it other than an extra few impatient wing flaps. “I’ll take that as a ‘probably’.” Shifting her attention back to the books, she took the one she assumed was hers before holding it in the light of her friend to check.

“Ah, that’s the one! Wonder what’s actually in these…” She mumbled as she flipped her book open, her face falling at the details inside. “Oh.” Was all she had to say to it.

The pages she’d landed on had a sketch of one of the others from her generation, a blank expression on her face and a number assigned in the top corner. Most of the words were lost on her but she didn’t need to understand it all to know that it was detailing how this particular person operated and what improvements this one had compared to the last one they’d built. From the looks of it, it was pretty detailed but she hesitated to try and read any further than a few lines in.

Instead, she closed the book, holding it against her chest and right where her heart is.

“Thanks for showin’ me this.” She thanked the butterfly who didn’t seem at all concerned about that as it took off again, moving to another set of shelves a few feet away. Hurriedly replacing the lid on the box and pushing it back to where it was a moment ago, Labrys quickly caught up to it as it landed again on a personnel file for someone she’d never heard of.

“Shuji Ikutski? Who’s that?” She asked but again received no response. Opening it up, her little friend seemed to hop onto the ID card inside before flying to the side again. She didn’t have time to verbally respond this time as the butterfly hurried away, leaving Labrys to grab the card and chase after it again. “H-hey!” It ignored her this time, swooping around corner after corner until the lights of her container came back into view.

It guided her past it before gracefully landing atop a card reader with a little red light in the top corner. Labrys slid to a stop as the blue glow from the butterfly illuminated what seemed to be a door frame right next to it. Excitement bubbled as she pressed her card to the reader, the green indicator light coming on after a moment or two and a click signifying the door unlocking sounded from the exit.

Without a second thought, she raced ahead of the butterfly and burst through the door, deflating at the dark hallway she’d found herself in now. Her insect friend soared past her, lighting up the halls as it went and Labrys eagerly followed.

“Is this the way out?” She asked as she tried to make out the details of the hallway, delighted when her voice echoed back at her again. When the butterfly of course didn’t answer she grinned, took a deep breath and-

“ECHO!” She shouted as loud as possible, laughing as the word repeated again and again and again. The butterfly seemed to startle at that before picking up the pace. Luckily, Labrys didn’t need to breathe and could shout to her hearts content without falling too far behind.

When words got too boring, she switched to random loud sounds she could make, infinitely entertained with it until the echoes got quieter and quieter, ricocheting back at her less and less. A light was suddenly visible through the darkness, a pale, white light that seemed somehow softer than the blue light of her friend.

The closer they got, the clearer it became until the source became visible. A set of double doors ahead of them, undoubtedly leading outside, the white glow filtering in through the windows.

Labrys felt her heart jump at the sight, breaking into a sprint that the butterfly easily stayed ahead of. Without a second thought, she slammed her shoulder into it, forcing it open with ease and bursting out into the world outside.

Ruby eyes glistened as she stopped a few feet away in the moonlight, a light breeze billowing through her hair. Breathing in deep, the fresh air felt clean and natural, carrying the salty sea scent along with it. Was it just her or had the stars above moved a little bit?

The moon had never looked better after being without it for so long. It shone brighter, almost putting the stars to shame and illuminated the world below in its soft, silver glow she’d missed so much. An odd feeling of nostalgia washed over her as the distant sound of a river and hooting birds reached her sensors and for just a moment she was back in the recreation area, sat on their rock and making shapes with the stars with her only two friends…

It took her a few moments to realise a few tears had escaped her whilst she’d stared up at the night sky but she couldn’t find the will to push them away. It’d just been so _long_ …

The butterfly came into view again, drawing her weary gaze away from one of the only things she’d wanted to see again more than almost anything. She found herself smiling at the distraction, a small giggle escaping her as it circled her face a few times before landing on her nose again.

“ _I’m afraid this is all I can do for you now.”_ It spoke, its voice almost carried away by the breeze. Something in the back of her mind told her this wasn’t normal but something else in her felt this was meant to happen. _“A prisoner of fate that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none.”_ A game…? That she likely can’t win…?

She didn’t want to play another one.

“ _Since my voice is reaching you, there may yet be another possibility open to you. I beg you,”_ the voice suddenly became much more desperate as the butterfly flew backwards and away from her, _“please overcome this game… and save the world…”_ Save the world? But she can’t do that. She couldn’t even keep herself out of storage for goodness sake! How would she ever do something of that magnitude, for a world she’s never been a part of?

“ _The key to victory lies within the bonds you once made and the ones you will forge with time. The_ truth _that you and your friends will one day grasp.”_ Friends? She’d be able to make friends? Even though… she’s not human? Even after everything she’s done?

“ _It all begins soon. The game could only start when all players were present. For the sake of our world’s future, as well as your own, you must remember and see passed your own deceptions.”_ It floated further away, its voice fading near the end. Labrys reached out in vein, hoping it wouldn’t leave but as her hand drew near it only fluttered higher. Its soft glow suddenly became intense, blinding her for a few moments before vanishing all together, leaving nothing but a shower of glistening blue in its wake.

Her own deceptions? What was that supposed to mean?

“Hey! Come back!” She called out, her own desperation getting ahead of her. “Don’t leave me!” There was no response, her heart falling at the idea that yet again she’d been left alone.

She released a heavy sigh, breathing in the air again and returning her gaze to the moon above. At least the moon was still there…

Shaking her head at herself, she turned her attention to what to do now. If nothing else, the butterfly had given her a chance that she wasn’t willing to just throw away.

She had a promise to keep after all, and now there was nothing stopping her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this a while and just decided 'fuck it' and posted chap 1 have fun with this guys


	2. Answerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labrys meets the local wildlife and finds more than she bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on other parts of this so I thought I might as well post this now

The birds, the breeze, the trees, the grass, the river… Labrys didn’t have a word for it, but she loved it. Everything just felt so fuzzy and alive, the world just _breathing_ all around her and she wouldn’t trade this feeling for almost anything.

She wondered where the river was? She’d been following the sound of it for a little while now out of curiosity but had yet to actually come across it. Not that she particularly minded of course.

The last time she’d been in the world outside she’d not been able to really enjoy it before, too busy running away to really be able to see it for real…

Of course that didn’t mean she _hadn’t_ been running around the forest for no other reason than that she was free and can do what she wants now but that’s besides the point. She _could_ slow down now, she _could_ walk around now, and she _could_ find a river like she never could before.

There’s no one here to stop her now but herself and she sure as hell wasn’t gonna do that.

Smiling to herself she kept on wandering through the trees, fingers running across their bark as she passed them by. Each tree had their own unique clicking sound if you listened carefully enough, creating a quiet beat for her to peacefully enjoy. Pausing mid step, her eyes practically glowed at the small long-eared creature that raced across her path, not even bothering to pay any attention to her. What was that animal called…? Shame it ran off so quick…

Resuming her walk, it wasn’t much longer until the trees broke away to reveal the glittering river she’d been searching for. She grinned, placing her workbook and ID to the side before heading over to it to stare into its surface.

“Who’s that…?” Labrys’ eyes grew wide as she knelt in the dirt next to the glistening water, leaning over to get her face as close to it as she could. A long blink later and realisation hit. “Oh! Haha! That’s me!” She laughed to herself, part of her wishing the butterfly was there to laugh with her.

“Wow, that’s really what I look like, huh?” She’d never seen her actual appearance before. It’s not like the lab was full of mirrors or anything so all she really had to go off was what people said about her.

But now, here she was. Curiously looking over her own face in her own reflection. She’d never really noticed how fluffy her hair was till now, or paid much attention to how the balancers and headpieces looked on her before. Her eyes were just as red as _hers_ but nowhere near as comforting…

At that moment she froze as the reflection in the water wasn’t her own any more.

 _Her_ kind eyes, _her_ wavy green hair, _her_ sad yet happy smile…

Labrys instinctively reached her hand out, only for the image to ripple away as a drop of water landed in the centre of it. How had she not run out tears yet?!

She fell back onto one hand as she used the other to angrily swipe the liquid off her face. It wasn’t even real…!

Yet her heart _ached_. It _hurt_ for it to have just been a figment of her imagination, an _illusion_ she made for herself, for reasons beyond her comprehension. Would she have liked the river? Did she want to see the river too?

Ruby eyes returned to the familiar moon above her. At least _that_ wasn’t an illusion…

A small noise she couldn’t quite name coming from the river drew her attention almost immediately. A gasp escaped her at the creature just ahead of her on the opposite side of this few arm lengths wide river.

It was tall, with sleek fur of varying shades of brown and feet that looked kind of like hers aside from the split in the front. It glanced up at her from where its round head was lowered to drink from the stream and stopped for just a moment when their eyes met. Seemingly not deeming her a threat, it went right back to lapping at the water, leaving Labrys to watch on with a tilt of her head.

“What are you then…?” She mumbled as she leaned forward a bit. It didn’t seem to mind as she studied the kind of shiny stick things that rose out of its head and arched around like tree branches. It looked up at her again, its eyes glancing between her and the water almost expectantly. Was she supposed to drink too…?

She’d never drank before. She knew she _could_ thanks to the lab boys talking about her secondary cooling system that required water but they’d never actually let her use it very often. Actually, come to think of it, had she _ever_ gotten to use it…?

Glancing down at the babbling river again, she reached out to it with a new intention. The moment her hand touched the water a chill ran through her fingertips, the current gently pressing against, and smoothly flowing around her. She moved her hand so it was completely under the surface and stared in fascination at it.

“Whoah…” She reached her hand down further until it reached the bottom, the water now reaching up passed her elbow. With her audio sensors at maximum still, she could just about make out the dull clinks of the pebbles there as she tapped them curiously. How were the rocks so smooth underwater? Were they normally like that? And what was that stringy, green stuff wiggling around between the pebbles?

So entranced with her questioning, she didn’t notice the creature raise its head to watch her. “Oh I’m meant to drink! Right!” She suddenly remembered as she struggled to find answers to her questions.

Closing her hand to form a cup of some sort, she raised her hand out of the water before watching as it overflowed, cascading back into the river and draining between her fingers. It sparkled in the moonlight, not still enough for a reflection as it sent droplets flying every which way. The splash drew her attention and when the water had fully escaped her grasp, she batted at the water to hear it again.

Her head tilted at the slightly different noise, this time more hollow and at a lower pitch. She hit it harder, a bit _too_ hard.

“Ack!” Labrys jumped back, startling the animal as the splash hit her straight in the face. The water ran down her face kinda like her tears but instead of the pain that usually came with those she felt anything but. She blinked as the creature backed off before walking away entirely. Now alone, she found herself wondering how big a splash she could make.

If her hand could get the water to her face then…

Labrys giggled at her new idea before running a quick mental scan. A few moments later she grinned, pouncing into the river and laughing at the water flying everywhere.

She skipped through the water with a smile on her face, her footsteps causing mini explosions and making her sensors feel fuzzy. Spinning in place, she waved her arms around, sparkling droplets getting flung from her fingers as she jumped again. A hop, a skip, a jump...

The river suddenly flew up towards her as her foot caught between the pebbles. The wind rushed past her before she was plunged into the water, her foot coming free a little too late to save herself. She’d scrunched her eyes shut, shielding her face from the impact with her arms as her sensors were suddenly bombarded by the force of the current and the pressure of the river.

Ruby eyes glowed under the surface as her arms moved away, allowing her to marvel at the way the moonlight shone breezily through to the floor. Small strands of soft green rose up from between the rocks, leaning heavily to one side, tiny black creatures flitting through them.

_Woah…_

What _are_ those things?

Reaching out curiously, they scattered away from her in fear. A little disappointed, she redirected her hand towards the green stuff. Lowering her hand down towards it, the strings parted way for her before returning to their previous position as best they could with her in the way.

Her eyes widened as she tilted her head curiously, allowing more of the water to soak through her hair. Without moving her head again, she cast her gaze upwards to try and see and found herself fascinated by her fringe swishing and swaying just like the green stuff. Everything just felt so…

 _Natural._ So _real._

So unbefitting of a fake girl like herself but in this moment she shoved that thought away, pushed it down where she wouldn’t have to think about it and can focus on the frigid temperature of the water.

Resurfacing with some force, she suddenly found herself blinded.

“Ack!” Scrambling to get her sight back, she shoved her hair out of her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. “Heheh… shoulda probably expected that.” She smiled before deciding the river was a bit too cold for her liking now.

Climbing back out of the river, her eyes spied the book and ID she’d left a few feet away. They seemed to have escaped getting wet unlike herself, though she had to question how they were dry with just how far the water had reached in some places.

Labrys reached out to pick them up only to stop midway at the sight of how much water was still dripping from her hand. She shook her hand a few times, sending droplets in every which direction, a little irritated when she couldn’t seem to get rid of it all. Waving it around a bit more, she picked up the ID and book. It was time to see a bit more of the world.

Come to think of it, her GPS was still down for some reason. Where exactly _was_ she? The trees seemed the same type as the ones from Yakushima but how did she know they _only_ grew there? They could grow _anywhere_!

Maybe she was on the mainland and she was just in a quiet area? There’s bound to be unpopulated areas off that island right? Hmm…

Well no other way to find out than to explore, right?

Hopping to her feet, she chose a random direction and wandered back into the forest with a skip in her step. The sooner she found out where she was, the sooner she could figure out what to do next but even with that in mind, she was in no hurry. This place was beautiful after all.

Everywhere she looked was full of greenery, plants with huge leaves and some with red, yellow or white flowers adorning them along with trees as far as the eye can see. Reaching her hand out, her smile only grew as her fingers brushed over the plants and tall grass and trailed and clicked over the tree bark.

How did plants grow like this anyway? How did real things just… _grow_ like that? Did people grow like plants too?

A small bout of envy welled up at that. Of course, Labrys isn’t a real girl so she wouldn’t grow no matter what she did, but that didn’t stop her wondering. Did it feel any different as they grew? Did things change for them? Did the plants feel better when they were fully grown? Hm, come to think of it, where did these plants and stuff even come from? The ground didn’t just generate them, did it? Hm…

Labrys paused as she noticed something different to the natural forest ahead of her. Her head tilted as she approached, eyes squinting to make it out. It seemed sort of grey and metallic, all linked together in some areas and broken down and torn away in others, thick green vines and moss weaving through the gaps and obscuring its usual form.

She hummed as she gently ran her fingers on it, the sound seeming familiar somehow…

Her eyes slid down slowly with her hand from where she’d reached up to drag her hand down it, ruby eyes landing on the dark sight between the metal links. Leaning closer to get a better look at what lay beyond this fencing stuff, it took her longer than it should of to make out those familiar shapes in the darkness.

A gasp escaped her as horror gripped her heart, momentarily freezing her to the spot. Labrys backed up a few steps before turning and bolting back the way she came, charging through the undergrowth as fast as her legs could carry her.

No, no, no… she couldn’t be… she had to be wrong. She _had_ to be…!

She forced herself to move faster, leaping over the river with ease, never losing stride for even a moment. If she was right, she had to get away. She _wouldn’t_ lose this chance! She _couldn’t!_

The world turned into one big blur as she moved at maximum speed. Greens, browns, reds, yellows, whites, all merging into one, but what did it matter if she was caught again? She’d go back in that box and she’d never see another colour but the darkness again! She couldn’t go through that again!

The tears started to form streaks behind her but she didn’t dare slow down enough to care. She just had to keep going and she’d find somewhere else…!

A strange light ahead of her sent her hope soaring. Her speed slowed a bit as she latched onto the bright red glow filtering through the trees, and bathing her with light the closer she got. Just what _was_ that…?

The moment she burst through the treeline and skidded to a stop, she got her answer.

“No…” The word escaped her as reality hit full force.

_She’d never left Yakushima._

The thought hurt. It really did but…

A strange calm washed over her then as she gazed out over the ocean she’d seen only once before. Very little had changed about it since then. Even the wooden dock was still visible a ways down the silvery beach, and the waves still took her breath away.

Slowly, she started walking towards the old dock, eyes fixed on the view. She’d never seen the sky look so alive before…

Instead of the black she was so accustomed to or the bright blue she’d seen once before, the black bled into a vibrant purple, slowly becoming redder and redder as it reached the beautiful golden sun in the centre. It rose slowly above the water, rising from beneath the waves as if it were waking from its long slumber to share its light with the new day.

The ocean glittered in response to it, reflecting every inch of its radiance back to it admiringly. The waves shifting so naturally caused the lights to ripple and glitter like starlight but brighter. The clouds even turned crimson as they drifted lazily by, a few birds starting their morning early as they soared over the water and silhouetted themselves against the light.

As Labrys cautiously made her way to the end of the dock, she watched in total awe at the sights before her.

How many more surprises for her could the sky possibly hold?

Carefully, she sat with her legs over the edge of the dock, content to watch as the bright reds turned to beautiful pinks and whites and yellows the higher the sun rose. Her fingers started idly tapping quietly on the old wood, as she set the book and ID beside her and leaned back on her hands.

It was a new day now. The very idea of that, reminded her to check her internal clock again to see the date. It jumped between a few dates before settling on one.

‘ _Fifth of March, 2001.’_

So that meant she’d been in storage for… about fourteen months or so? Huh… That’s not too bad. Not much can change in just a year or so, right?

She supposed it didn’t really matter to her anyway since all she’d ever known was this island. The rest of the world could be completely different and she wouldn’t even know.

Being here though… it made her remember the wish she’d made here all that time ago. Had the future generations gone beyond this beach? Did they get to see the world she couldn’t? Did they ever get to meet someone precious to them on this very beach? She supposed she’d never really know.

Labrys took a long, deep breath of the salty sea air before releasing it slowly, allowing herself a moment to just… _be._

As the sun steadily made its way into the sky and the pale blue she’d seen before started to show itself more and more, she tilted her head to follow it, her mind beginning to wander after a while.

What was she supposed to do now? She didn’t exactly know how to get off this island other than to fly herself out there but with no GPS, she had no way of telling just how far she could get before running out of power. Sure, she _could_ make it to the mainland but then what would she do? She’s a robot, a _weapon_. She’s not a _real_ girl. That much was obvious just by looking at her.

And considering how far from the mainland this place looked? By the time she got there, if she _did_ make it, she’d be exhausted. It wouldn’t just be her axe that’s out of juice, she would be too and that wouldn’t end well either.

But she _had_ to get out there somehow. Somewhere out there was the little girl she owed everything to, the little girl she swore she’d one day meet if she was still alive by the time it was all over. Where to even start though…

She supposed she _could_ narrow it down to the Kansai region but where that was, she had no idea. Was it a big place? She didn’t even know this girls _name_ for goodness sake, how was she going to find her?

An idea suddenly formed in her mind and while it could work…

No, no. She was lucky enough they hadn’t spotted her when she’d found the fence just then. There’s _no way_ she’d be that lucky _twice_.

But then again… she hadn’t _seen_ anyone there. There’d been no lights on at all, not even the huge ones that lit up the recreation area. The lab had seemed… _empty_.

But that couldn’t be right… it’d only been a year and a bit right? They’d built two whole generations after her in that time, there’s no way they weren’t still building more! Even still…

It’s not like she’d _sensed_ anything either. Her built in receivers were likely still on the same frequency as the systems in the building so she _surely_ would have felt something from that if she was that close, not to mention if the place was full of… _those who had yet to fall_ she would have felt them too.

Yeah, she _definitely_ would have noticed a lot sooner if there’d been active plumes walking around, of that she was positive. It was so strange though…

If no one was there, where were they? Had they stopped creating them or were they just somewhere else? Was she the only one left…?

And then there was the state of the fence she used to be trapped on the other side of. Just what had happened before she woke up again? That thing was destroyed! There was no way it kept anything in or out of that area! It hadn’t been that long so why did it look so… _old_ _?_

Shaking her head she realised that unlike her questions about the river, she knew where the answers would be for this. It was time to go back.

With a strengthened goal in mind, Labrys stood up from the dock, grabbed her stuff and took one last look at the sunshine before turning back around and making her way down that old familiar path once more.

She wondered what her answers would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress will happen quicker soon probably


	3. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labrys returns to the place where it all began.

The closer she got, the slower she walked. She knew she was just prolonging the inevitable but what was she supposed to do if she got there and the place was still full of scientists that remembered her and wanted her in storage? What was she supposed to do then?

Shaking her head, Labrys instead focused on the soft flowers she was trailing her hands over as she walked beside them. The sooner she found the lab again, the sooner she’d know for sure.

It was so strange to be taking the same path she’d ran so long ago. It was oddly nostalgic in a way. The last time she’d walked back towards the lab she’d been held at gunpoint so she was glad it was different this time at least.

Sooner than she’d like, the trees parted as that familiar, giant gate came into view. Ruby eyes narrowed in confusion the more she looked at it.

The stone was cracked and broken, clearly weathered by time or damaged by some sort of disaster from a while ago. Judging by the still very obvious, gaping hole in the thick, metal gate, she guessed that whatever disaster caused this happened not long after she was put away. An odd sense of pride bubbled up as she took in the full extent of the damage she’d caused that day with a small smile.

She supposed it was better to take any victory she could over the lab boys with just how much they’d put her and everyone else through.

Wading through the overgrown grass, she carefully approached the gate. Labrys reached out to see if it would budge despite the rust eating away at it, only for it to fall away the moment she pressed on it. It hit the ground with a dull, heavy thud, parts of it caving in from the rust and the leftover damage from the hole in the centre as it landed, her hand still held where the gate once was.

Labrys blinked slowly at the sudden open gap in front of her. Just how big _was_ this disaster…?

Surely if it was this big, she wouldn’t have been safe in the warehouse right…? Hmmm…

“Well… I guess that answers that then.” She mumbled, the question of whether or not she was alone here being answered for her with just how unkempt the place was. Her wings snapped back into a better position as she crouched down, angling herself before igniting the rockets and kicking off the ground to fly across the gate and land in the grass on the other side. She didn’t feel like falling through the metal and getting her foot stuck today…

Wings snapping back to a neutral position, she fully took in the sights before her.

It wasn’t just the wall that was beyond repair, the rest of the structures didn’t seem to be fairing much better. The buildings were crumbling and falling apart, thick vines and flowers growing through cracks and reclaiming the space as their own. A few vehicles seemed to be dotted around in the grass, their wheels flat and their windows blown out with some force from the looks of it.

Wandering around the outside of the building, she noticed that even the roof had caved in some of the areas. Just how long had she been gone…?

Either this was some huge weather attack on this specific place, or her internal clock was wrong and she’d been gone a few years longer…

She supposed that was fine. She was out now so what did it really matter? What’s one or two more years, really?

Approaching one of the staff entrances, she took a long, deep breath. Her answers were just beyond here but…

Labrys harshly shook her head. There was too much she didn’t know yet, she _can’t_ avoid this. Besides, where else was she meant to start but the beginning?

Reaching out with the ID, she held it against the miraculously still intact scanner and with a shaky hand, pushed the door open. Staring into the hallway ahead of her she found her nerves skyrocket.

“Well there’s no one here… this should be easy… right?” She spoke, perking up slightly at the small echo she got from the empty building. It’s fine. This place is clearly abandoned. There’s no one here any more…

Her grip tightened on her book at that last reassurance. There was _no one here_ but _her._

“Right… this is easy… I got this…” Another deep breath and a quick glance over her shoulder at the blue sky, and she finally took the first step inside. The further she entered, the more familiar things started to look and the less she was sure about this decision.

The fancy tiling made her footsteps click with every step, the sound quietly bouncing back at her. The corners seemed covered in cobwebs, with spiders and other bugs crawling freely around with nothing stopping them, the old bulletin boards providing the perfect home for a few of them. Light spilled in through the open door behind her, allowing her to make out the labels on the closest doors to her.

Most of them were just numbers, these ones starting at one and presumably going all the way up to fifteen like the one she remembered did. She knew what was behind every door without even having to look but something told her she had to. She just had to see it with her own eyes before she could explore where she couldn’t before.

Stopping by the first door, the one labelled as ‘C 1’, she scanned her ID and gently pushed the door open, as if too much force would bring the whole building down. Blinking in the sunlight as she entered, she found exactly what she’d expected.

Apart from the dust and the broken down wall, this was a maintenance room exactly like her own used to be. With the wall now crumbled and gone, the wildlife had started to take over, vines and flowers weaving their way through the tiled floor and the still standing maintenance chamber she assumed once belonged to unit 001 at one point. Given the nature of this place, it was likely someone else’s as well after… _well…_

She sighed, about to return to the hallway when her eyes caught something. A tall, grey, mostly untouched filing cabinet tucked into the corner by some rubble. Abandoning the hallway, she moved over to it before gently pulling open one of the draws. To her surprise, there was still stuff in it.

Labrys hummed, deciding to focus on the birds outside as she contemplated whether or not she should look through what was left. Would her answers be here? Is it wrong to go through someone else’s files?

She supposed it was but…

It wasn’t fair. Why was there still information about everyone here? Why was it just left to rot like this? Didn’t any of them matter? There was nothing left but Labrys’ memory banks, her book and these files left of them, why had _everything_ been abandoned somewhere? Labrys was locked away, her book was covered in dust in some old warehouse and now there was still files here? Left out in the open like this? It’s just…

It’s not _right_.

With that in mind, she set her things down and pulled all the files out of the rusted draws and leafed through a few of the pages, an anger starting to bubble from under the surface. The words spelled out who this person was from the perspective of someone who didn’t care.

001 had taken an interest in rocks, and they had labelled it as something to look into. They’d seen it as interesting, as valuable information, as their own progress, and as _strange_ for them to find _joy_ in things…

She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, reigning in that anger so she wouldn’t destroy the only place 001 ever knew any more than it was already. Silently ignoring the tears she refused to let fall, she removed the pages from the file and flipped open her book, placing them with the rest of 001’s information. With a new goal in mind to make sure what remained of the others wasn’t just left like this, she marched out of the room and determinedly towards the next, and the next, and the next.

It didn’t matter how long it took, they didn’t deserve the information still remaining of them to be left to rot like nobody cared. Someone _did_ care about them.

And Labrys was gonna meet her if it’s the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think I swear we'll get to the P5R plot in a bit I just gotta set it up a bit first ya know?


	4. The Fallen

Labrys released a deep, relieved sigh as she walked down a brand new hallway she’d never seen before. Her book was stuffed with what remained of the Fallen and she could at least be a little satisfied she saved their memories from ageing away beyond recognition.

It’d been a relief to find there were no more maintenance bays. The only place she hadn’t gone in that part of the building was just the shock chamber and she _knew_ she was never going in there ever again. There was nothing in the world that could get her back in there again and she wouldn’t pretend she wasn’t happy about that.

It felt a little surreal wandering the lab like this now though. The only other occupants were spiders and flies and stuff, nature having been working hard to brighten the place up with its life. There was no one to stop her from going where she wanted now, whereas before, there was never _not_ anybody here.

The place used to be bustling with people day and night, with the hearts of those who had yet to fall connecting to each other through the walls and reminding each other of their presence. But now? There was just… _nothing._

It just felt so _empty_ now. So cold and lifeless with only her and the bugs to fill the space. Her heart longed to reach out and sense the others but there was just… _nothing._ She was well and truly alone now.

Her fingers clicked along the wall tiles as she walked, quietly humming the funny noises she’d heard the phone things the lab boys had in their pockets make. It did little to fill the huge silence but it was enough for it to have at least a small echo of its own and help calm her nerves a little bit.

She’d been exploring for a while now, most of the rooms along this hallway having been offices with very little in them. She’d managed to find an old satchel to put her book and ID in to free up her hands, and a cool yellow scarf in another that she’d been more than happy to try out, but had otherwise found nothing. She’d made a mental note to go back to the river after she was done here though. The curiosity over what she looked like with a scarf around her neck putting that high up on the list of things to do.

Just how much of this place was there? She couldn’t really tell but she hoped there was more random stuff to find. One of the lab boys had glasses so she was hoping she could find a pair to try but had yet to find any unfortunately. Why did people wear those things anyway? Wouldn’t they obstruct your vision if you got anything on them or something? Why would-

Labrys froze mid step, eyes wide. What did her heart just pick up on…?

Her brow furrowed as she closed her eyes to focus in on it. It was close. Her eyes snapped open as she bolted down the hallways, charging after the feeling of another heart.

Rounding a corner, she found the door that her heart reacted the most to before excitedly pushing it open…

A gasp escaped her as she recoiled in shock, face falling at the sight before her.

The dusty room was filled with boxes, some left open with its precious contents spilling out carelessly onto the floor. The contents themselves?

Plumes of dusk. Lots of them.

They were everywhere. In the boxes, on the desk, on the shelves… _everywhere_. Scattered about as if they weren’t worth a damn thing to anyone, just left here after having their souls removed and scrubbed away as if those that they once belonged to didn’t even exist to begin with.

The rage sparking within her reflected back at her from them all, quickly reaching boiling point with so many of them there to stoke the fire. Labrys backed away, the door swinging shut in front of her as she turned away to face the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Unable to keep it under control, she screamed, punching her fist straight into the wall with whatever force she couldn’t reign in.

She stayed stock still with her knuckles still thoroughly embedded in the concrete as she bit her lip and tried in vain to keep the tears from falling.

All those hearts in there… all of them just _left_ here as if they _didn’t matter_ but they _did_ matter. They _had_ to have mattered. There had to have been a reason for all this, there _had_ to have been.

It wasn’t fair that they had to fall, it wasn’t fair that they were just thrown out like that, it wasn’t fair they’d all been abandoned for who really knows how long, it wasn’t fair that they weren’t here any more, it wasn’t fair that she was the only one left! Why did she have to be the last one? Why did she have to be by herself? Why couldn’t someone else have been here instead?

She bet none of the others would have thrown their chance away like she did before. They would never have been put in the box in the first place, or have been shut down wrong, or have had to do the things she did. They would have convinced the lab boys they didn’t need to fight, they wouldn’t have cried and made the lab boys want to delete their memories, they would have met the girl by now and they would be _free_ if they chose to be by now and everything would be _better_ for it.

But no. _She_ was chosen. _She_ did the best in combat. _She_ cried and got sent to storage. _She_ made all the mistakes that could have been avoided if it had just been someone else…

A frustrated noise escaped her as she pulled at her hair with her free hand. She couldn’t be thinking like this… She’d been given a new chance and she _would not_ be throwing it away.

A long deep breath as she finally started getting control of those emotions again, the punch having vented enough to pull it back under control after a little bit. Pulling her hand out of the wall, she ran her fingers through her hair some more, the frustration still very much there as she started loudly tapping her foot to fill in the silence.

She could do this. She _can_ do this.

Another deep breath and she turned back to the door, intent on returning to visit the Fallen properly, even if they weren’t truly there any more. Shakily, she slowly, sheepishly entered the room again, determined not to let the state of this place get to her. It was hard… it was so _hard_ not to see just what had happened to them all…

Labrys shook her head, biting her lip to try and keep everything down. Lifting her face to the ceiling, she watched the cobwebs for a moment or two before closing her eyes, choosing instead to focus on the feeling of there being something else here besides herself.

Slowly but surely, a calm started to settle over her as she breathed deep and focused on the reactions of so many plumes all in one place. It felt… nice, if not overwhelming. She was part of the circle of hearts again, part of the connection to everyone again as a sense of belonging started taking over.

They were just like her, they understood her and she understood them, and now she was here. In her mind, she was with them again. Stood in the lab back before everything and sensing their presence all for the first time again. It felt so _right_ to be with them all again…

She didn’t know how long she spent there with the ones who lost, but when she did eventually leave, she did feel a little better. They were still here, and she wouldn’t let them down.

She _couldn’t_ let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have a lil POV switch next time with a little time frame context and stuff. Shenanigans will return soon :)


	5. Unexpected Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Labrys finds some answers, confusion brews on the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whats chapter length consistency never heard of her

Crimson eyes studied the charts on the screens in front of her. The shadow activity had been fluctuating for a while now and only seemed to be worsening. Mitsuru couldn’t help but question how they hadn’t actually seen anything yet.

Whilst the shadow readings from last year had been centred on the small town of Inaba, this time readings seemed to be popping up all over Japan. The strongest of which seemed to be in Tokyo and she hoped that didn’t mean another Tartarus or a… _TV world_ as that group of kids had called it. Luckily, the shadow activity didn’t appear to be having much of an impact outside of whatever realm they’d created this time but that could only mean the problems had yet to come.

Who knows how long it would be before something happened because of this? This couldn’t be just a widespread system glitch, even if the amount of readings with seemingly no issues was a little suspicious.

Just what was coming at them this time?

“Mitsuru-san?” Mitsuru hummed in response as she glanced towards the girl that’d spoke. Aigis stood a little ways behind her, seemingly having entered the room without her noticing. Whilst it was always nice to see her, she seemed anything but happy to be here, her eyes wider than usual and her brow furrowed slightly as though she’d just seen a ghost and was still deciding how to react to it.

“Aigis? Is something wrong?” She started, hoping to get to the root of whatever was causing that expression.

“Not wrong per say… I’m fine but…” She seemed to be struggling to find the words to describe her situation, “I… well… perhaps _this_ would explain it best.” Aigis held a few sheets of paper out to her. Taking them, Mitsuru raised her eyebrow at her before casting her eyes onto the words.

It was clearly a report, the type she’d seen a few times when investigating certain members of the old Kirijo Group, detailing the comings and goings of all staff members with an ID card. Whilst she didn’t recognise the building code, she  _did_ recognise the name right next to today’s date.

She paused, eyes staring long and hard at that name, reading it once, twice, thrice just to make sure she wasn’t misreading this. Her gaze snapped back to Aigis, who’s face had settled into one of understanding.

“ _Shuji Ikutski?_ How is that possible?” Aigis shook her head.

“I’m afraid I have no idea. Fuuka-san and myself have been looking over the reports for a short while now and we’re not sure what to make of it. However,” she trailed as she approached, looking over the pages for a moment before pointing a few code strings out to her, “these would suggest that whatever this is, appeared _within_ the warehouse itself.”

“This is a warehouse?” Aigis nodded silently. If it was a warehouse then… “Are you suggesting something that was already inside…?”

“It’s certainly a possibility. We’re not entirely sure what was in those warehouses after all, given how long we’ve been putting off visiting them now.” Mitsuru didn’t miss that subtle poke, knowing she’d been the one to deem it low priority despite how curious Aigis had been about the old buildings for a while now.

“I see…” She started again, Aigis quick to interrupt her.

“Would I be correct in assuming that these warehouses are no longer of the lowest priority?” A sigh escaped her.

“We’ll be investigating at once. Make sure Akihiko, Yamagishi and yourself are prepared. I’ll inform Yukari so she’s aware of the situation should we need backup.” Aigis gave her a mysterious smile at the mention of Yukari before nodding, saluting rather dramatically and disappearing out the door again.

Why did she get the feeling sporadic shadow readings were going to be the _least_ of her problems now?

* * *

She’d done it. She’d found her answers. Excitement bubbled as she stared down at the old, dusty files in front of her. They’d been in an old desk that had been pushed over in one of the single, important looking office spaces, just left there to crumble and wither over time for reasons that were beyond her.

The anticipation was getting to her as she quickly found herself a safe place to sit and read on the floor amongst all the broken glass from the blown in window. Plonking herself down, Labrys flicked the file open, scanning the page for the information she needed.

“They couldn’t’ve used words I understand could they…?” She complained as she quickly found that like most things in this building, she didn’t understand the majority of it. All she could tell from the titles were that this was the file detailing the experiment the one who loved them did to give them life.

At least that’s what it _looked_ like to her. Who knew if that’s what it _actually_ meant.

Turning to the next page her eyes riveted to a familiar name on the page. _Akari Shiome_. That was her. That was the one who loved them. She just _knew_ it, the name sounded _way_ too familiar not to be!

Reading through the information, it turns out this girl _was_ from Kansai originally but where was she _now_? At the bottom of the page, she found a list of numbers for the ones that were born from her with a few details of expected characteristics to have been carried over but aside from that there was nothing.

Labrys couldn’t help but deflate at the lack of useful information on the one who loved them. Whilst it was nice to know what her most prominent personality traits were, and that she was fifteen at the time, it never gave a location. Just where _was_ she?

It was disheartening of course but at least she knew for sure what her name was now. That was more than what she had before and she could definitely work with that. Maybe.

Deciding it was probably a good idea to keep this file with her, she slipped it into her messenger bag before rummaging through the rest of the draws on the desk, coming up with nothing but spiders and an old notebook with a list of the upgrades her generation were getting tested with. Slipping that in her bag too just in case, she moved out of the office to continue her wandering.

She’d been at this a while now… how much more of this place was there? She’d been in pretty much every room she’d come across now, there could only be so much left. Maybe a break was in order…

The idea felt nice to her. It’d been a long day thus far and she was only partway through it but a lot had happened today. She’d been freed from storage, a butterfly told her to save the world, she’d explored the island a bit, explored the lab, watched the sunrise, found a nice scarf and handy bag…

Yeah a break sounded good.

She found herself pausing in the hallway at the sight of an exit out of the building. Did she want to leave and just wander around? Hm…

Shaking her head, she turned around, backtracking on herself until she found herself at the room opposite the hole in the wall. The hole she’d created herself not too long ago.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room of the Fallen once more, sad eyes avoiding the state of the room as much as possible. Finding a place to sit, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, focusing on the warm feeling of others nearby. Once again, she joined the circle of hearts, the reaction from each one a comfort to her.

It was a stark difference out there to in here. The hallways echoed and shook with every step, all of them empty except for her, but in here? She may be alone but if she closed her eyes it was easier to pretend.

Shifting a little and adjusting her scarf, she found her eyes less willing to open again and her mind drifting away, the warmth from the Fallen lulling her into a well needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a POV switch??  
> Reminder I've not played enough P3 and my memory isn't very good so I dunno how well I got them when I only really remember them in Arena sorry :/


End file.
